NavyCraft
=Overview= This article is to describe the basics of Navycraft spigot. As warning, as the author of this article, i am not a programmer. I am a player and have been a administrator on Java-Edition Minecraft Servers using this spigot. I can only give you basic information about this spigot. As time goes by i will try fill in more technical know how to run a server with it. I can only relay my experience and what you need to do and how it works without necessary telling you adjustments you need to do make it work. This entire wiki is intended as a guide on how things work and how to enjoy yourself with it. It should be noted that the Navycraft spigot use processing power and its advice devices with multiple processors should be used when operating this spigot on Minecraft. What is this? Navycraft basically simulates large vehicles movies in Minecraft game. Originally this was built Navy theme about ships. Most wiki will be written that way since that's nature of the spigot. What this spigot does is creates space around connected blocks which the spigot designates that can be a vehicle. The term Illegal Blocks are minecraft blocks that will not work for various reasons in the spigot aka your vehicle can't move or something bad happens. So for example if vehicle is made out of sand, it won't work. This spigot was intended for combat, thus there a lot combat oriented things it does and has other features. Such as cannons, torpedoes, machine guns to name a view, while there enhancements these vehicles can have. Navycraft allows for large objects to be made into World War II or Early Cold War Era Ships, Aircraft, Tanks, Submarines, and Helicopters. Signs are placed on these vehicles that essentially tells server that this object you have made what it is and how it should behave. Ships & Submarines work on Water only, while submarines can go underwater as well. Tanks are ground vehicles, that only operate on the ground only, while Helicopters and Aircraft work only in the air. World Setup When you setup a world, certain things need to be understand. Vehicle are programmed to act certain way. Follow are basic essentials a world needs to be for types vehicles to operate. * Map Setup : Any minecraft world setup for this spigot, must have certain things. **Ocean Depths : All version of Navycraft except for Recoded must have ocean levels at 62. Anything above this will cause issues with vehicles (ships and tanks) working properly. The Oceans must be DEEP, due to the nature of the spigot with Ships, Submarines and even Aircraft. What essentially happens is the water-based vehicle will sink. Aircraft will descend / fall into ocean but settle partially to the bottom or on bottom ocean. After a time these vehicles piling up on world ocean(s)'s bottom will accumulate over time. They will pile up, needing staff to using cleaning tools such as gold pickaxe or shovel, with /nc cleanup to erase these vehicles. Some vehicles that were operating with illegal blocks will not be erased and need to be world edit to remove them. Thus deep and flat ocean to level 2 is heavily recommended. **Land : The land or ground must be minimum of 63 depth or higher, needs to be large volume of flat lands. Ground based vehicles need have majority flat land or semi-flat land to operate. If they go below world level of 63, the vehicle will shutdown and cease working. While these vehicles can claim mountains, they can't hand extreme hills and mountains, or even steep ones. Its recommended when making world, to keep these extreme mountains few in number. * *;All Vehicles - *: All vehicles that loose enough blocks its built from will be registered as destroyed and fall apart according to the type vehicle it is. Below will specify what happens. * *;All Minecraft Blocks have Weight - *: Each blocks being used by the spigot is been given designated weight. This weight translates to the vehicles and their engine signs. Vehicles (more so ships and submarines) need over come weight of the vehicle to move. Each engine's power is made for you to balance to have enough power overcome the weight of vehicle and MOVE. See Engine Sign articles for further details. * *;Strength of the Blocks (Hit points) - *: All blocks (this not navycraft enhancement) have Blast Resistance from TnT, which is used in the Cannons, the main weapon used destroy vehicles. Due to this, weapons used against blocks will break quickly. ;All types vehicles have total blocks needed to Work : Each Navycraft vehicle type is given certain mount of blocks it needs to function. If less number blocks are present, the vehicle signs will refuse to work. If over certain amount (maximum for ships the largest vehicles is 50,000 blocks) it will stop working or refuse to work. How Vehicles Behave * *;Ships *: Water based vehicles that exclusively work on top of the water are Ships. When a ship takes too many holes in it, it will fill in water and sink. While in the water, the ship needs certain amount air pockets to work or it could sink as soon it's turned on or Activated. * *;Submarines *: Like Ships, Submarines can work on top of the water, but Submarines uniquely can dive below with assistance special blocks and Equipment Signs needed to make it work. Like the ship, if too water leaks into the ship, it will sink. IF the submarine has big holes in it before turning on, it will refuse to work, because it has to operate underwater. If the submarine hits the bottom of the ocean or object it will explode ad be considered destroyed if enough blocks are destroyed. * *;Tanks *: Ground Vehicles do not operate in water generally. They will sink and stop moving. When destroyed, they will explode and sink into the ground creating a crater. Ground vehicles using the Tank Vehicle Control Sign will NOT OPERATE below Level 63 in a Server World. The will just stop. * *;Aircraft *: This main flying vehicle used on the server, fast and can go anywhere in the sky (until you hit world limits) as long engines are intact and someone is using the controls. When player hits object it will explode especially the ground. Aircraft will start to go down (descend) as soon no one is piloting the vehicle's controls. Aircraft have low block count. * *;Helicopters *: Like Aircraft, Helicopters operate in the air. However, unlike all vehicles it does not need a engine. Like Aircraft, should it touch the ground, it will explode. However it can be within 2 blocks of the ground and still not explode. It is slow, but can be useful if you wish to land it within block or 2 of a surface. Different Versions Navycraft begun in 2011 as a fork from the original Movecraft spigot and there has been changed over the years it was first programmed. Remember this is a Java Based program, make sure your running Java. Some versions of this spigot requires player's launchers to be set to the proper version so it may work correctly. Typically newer blocks will cause problems with the spigot due to them being "missing", becoming illegal blocks or simply not work. Newer 1.15 Java version of Minecraft will absolutely not work due to new types of signs (which was only one type before 1.15 Java version) were introduced. Early Minecraft version of the Spigot do not exist in public as of this writing. The following are known public versions. *;1.7.11 - 1.8.8 Minecraft Version of Navycraft - : Arguably the oldest versions, it's not known to be in public. In this version which was first used on the original Naval Battlezone. This code has the basics, with no advanced weaponry seen in later versions. This one has issues if ran on servers more advanced 1.8.9 version of Minecraft. This version features the ranks plugin and Shipyard world which is it's own thing that works ranks. Shipyard allows for buildings of vehicle in specific plots. *;Navycraft Lite - : Is updated version of early Navycraft, however it is buggy. The shipyard and Rank systems are not part of this version. However, plots can exist on this server, and be spawned from these. Just not full code for the shipyard is not implimented. Navycraft Lite not work well on newer Minecraft server newer than 1.12.2 with out issues. Major reason is that 1.13 completely changed the block api, which it is not an easy transition for someone to adapt the code to newer version. *;Navycraft Reloaded - : This is a updated version of Navycraft created by player Solmex. His version modernizes the spigot (Version 3) adds Missiles, Bofors, CIWS and other modern equipment. Also features larger plots (Version 4) and homing missiles (guided) and fixes the Mk3 Torpedoes so they work properly. *;Navycraft Recoded - : This is new more detailed version of the Navycraft created by Maximuspayne. This version adds layers new features and makes navycraft more complicated and detailed. However, due to ownership disputes "two versions" are supply been made. Droopystarfish version and Maximuspayne version. This split version sharing same name is due to early incompleted version of Recoded was publicly made available as it was being developed. After split of the two parties, Droopystarfish sought to commission programmers to work on this new version at his direction. This Navycraft Recoded (Droop) is rumored no longer being developed after September 2019. Maximuspayne has continued to work on his own version but no longer publically available for download. What is known is that this version allows larger vehicles to be made than what had been made from previous version of Navycraft, only superficially aspect of the Navycraft (engine signs, vehicle control signs etc) Also vehicle weapons, such as cannons and smaller weapons use signs to function as well combination of blocks like older minecraft however, no longer firing TnT. Footage of this version of Navycraft Recoded can be seen in the Video Archives. Navycraft Commands Navycraft itself has it's own list of commands a staffmember maybe using. These commands are limited management of the vehicles and allowing staffmembers to access cleaning tools. *Cleaning Tool - /nc cleanup - This commands enables a Golden Pickaxe (classic NBZ gold shovel) to clear objects that are usually part of a vehicle. Illegal blocks which aren't suppose to be on vehicles (can include new blocks added to Minecraft) will not be removed, such as stone, Armor Stands, Beacons or objects like chanting tables. Natural blocks such as water, grass, dirt, and so forth are never added to things the tool can clean. Illegal blocks must be World Edited or the staff member in creative mod needs punch the object to destroy it. *List of Active Vehicles - /nc list - This will show all active vehicles currently operating on server. These vehicles can lag up things if they are not manned. However, players who sink such vehicles gain points if they are the ones do the most damaged. *Removing Vehicles - /nc removeships - This command essentially removes all vehicles on the server from active use. Such action should be last thing done to cope with lag unless vehicles stop moving. This will reboot Navycraft. *Teleporting to Vehicles - /nc tp (vehicle number) - Vehicles listed on /nc list, will be assigned a random number while they still exist. This number can be used for a staff member to teleport to the vehicle. This generally used to investigate issues with vehicles or method going to vehicle and clearing it with the Cleaning tool. Category:Reference Guides